Pretty Girl
by ALCzysz17
Summary: It's Ino's 21st birthday bash whats in store when there's a certain puppet master hanging around, a love fading away, and ties to reality slipping...Oh getting drunk isn't the worst of it either...Wow what a party! InoKan NO 2ND PART!


**Yo, this a oneshot I have been messing around with for the last five to six months and I am now getting it out…this will be rated 'M'**

**Lemon in this oneshot!!! You've been warned!!**

**This will be my third lemon I have written and I hope you all enjoy this one; I have gotten better with writing them so enjoy and review!!!**

I don't own Naruto…

**Pretty Girl**

Ino walked through Konoha with a smile gracing her lips. She looked around seeing the fall leaves littering the ground. Yep today was September 23 her birthday. Ino was now officially 21. She grew into a beautiful young woman, her hair flawless and long. Her face lightly pale and narrow. Her body slim and curved as it should be for a woman. Her frame was also lean and powerful from training as a ninja. Her outfit was now black pants with stylish ninja sandals, with a purple belly shirt as a fishnet shirt underneath went out to her elbows. Her hair was still very long but most of it was up in a slight bun that let some of the hair fall down to her back.

Ino was a very much beautiful woman. She had great friends and a wonderful boyfriend, Shikamaru Nara. He showed her all the love she could ever want from him. Her best friend, Sakura Haruno was always there for her, and not to mention her other friends from the rookie nine and team Gai. Yes Ino was very much lucky and she also felt that way too. Nothing could bring her down, and tonight was her big birthday bash. Where basically she gets presents and everyone gets drunk. It wasn't all that bad, luckily no one could drive then that would be bad.

Ino had everything set up perfectly. She even had the sand siblings here as well. Though Gaara was mostly there because he was Kazekage and needed to talk to the Hokage. She couldn't wait to see Temari and Kankuro as well. More Temari than Kankuro seeing as he was an ass to her. She didn't understand what his problem was, but as long as he didn't ruin her birthday bash she was fine with him coming. Ino walked through the streets waving to people and smiling with 'thank you's' when they told her 'Happy Birthday'. This day couldn't get any better….

Kankuro rolled his eyes listening to Temari talk on and on with Tenten. Weren't they enemies last he knew? Kankuro shrugged to himself as he walked behind them. He didn't really talk to anyone of the rookie nine or team Gai. Well he did talk to Kiba a bit, but not really to anyone else. He enjoyed the hell out of teasing Ino. She was easiest to get her anger out. Sakura would ignore him or hold over the 'I saved your life' deal. Tenten, well she could try to kick his ass though it wouldn't work she still had Neji, Lee, and Temari to whip his ass.

Hinata was too kind, and he would be considered an ass and bastard for messing with someone so innocent like her, that and he couldn't dream of doing so. Kankuro stretched popping his arms and a yawn. He glared at both of the girl's heads before speaking his mind.

"Damn you two are boring." Kankuro just evaded Temari's punch with a playful grin on his lips. Tenten threw a kunai at him as Temari got her fan ready.

"Alright, alright I'll leave then." He turned and started off the other way. Not without Tenten shooting out another kunai that ripped his hat right off his head and pass some people and embedded into a tree. Kankuro cursed placing his hands on top of his spiky brown hair. Tenten and Temari laughed before walking away themselves.

"Yeah har, har, har! Laugh it up!" Kankuro grumbled some more as he walked towards his hat. He swore Tenten would pay if his hat was damaged in anyway what so ever. Kankuro looked the same as always. His same black suit, black ninja sandals, and his face paint with his hat. Though at home he never really wore his hat or his paint, but when he was at another village or on a mission they were there.

Kankuro glared at everyone and girls that gave him love struck eyes. Okay so when he lost the hat most girls were attracted to him, but he wasn't interested in love only fights. He finally got to his hat and tried pulling the kunai out of his hat. He growled when the projectile didn't come out. The thing was jammed in tight. Kankuro swore again and knew he would get revenge on that weapon throwing demon…..

Ino was getting through the streets towards more woodsy grounds. She had just talked to Temari and Tenten who were just walking around. They chatted happily for a bit before parting. She was just getting out of the city part of the village when she saw a guy all in black trying to pull a kunai out of a tree. It had something black pinned to the middle of the tree and the guy was pulling and shouting at the kunai. Ino sweat dropped at his actions. She walked closer to him to see a bush of spiky brown hair.

Ino walked even closer to him, though she was committed to Shikamaru she still couldn't help flirting with a cute guy. And by the looks of it he was probably very cute. Ino came up behind the guy who was still struggling with the kunai in the tree. She giggled a bit which caused him to turn to her. Ino faltered when she saw who it was.

"Oh god it's you!" They both said at the same time. Then came their evil glaring. Kankuro then rolled his eyes going back to the kunai. Ino turned to it also before laughing some.

"So what happened here?" Kankuro flipped her off before glaring some more at the tree. Ino quickly returned his favor with one of her own where her hands then rested on her hips.

"So…you gonna tell or what?" He then sighed before turning back to her.

"Evil weapon throwing demon threw a kunai getting my hat stuck into the tree. Happy!" Ino thought about who the 'evil weapon throwing demon' could be till it connected. She then laughed loudly holding her stomach as laughter spilled from her mouth. Kankuro turned back to her with his eye twitching. He fisted his hand trying to restrain himself from killing her. He knew today was her birthday so it wouldn't be nice to do that now would it?

"Just shut up!" He yelled before going back to the kunai. His hands grabbed the handle of the kunai as he tugged at it. He then lifted his foot to the bottom of the tree while getting a better grip of the kunai. Kankuro then gave a hard tug at the kunai but it didn't move in the least bit. He yelled out in frustration as he raked his hands through his hair. Ino watched with amusement in her eyes.

"So…do ya need some help?" Kankuro sighed letting out some of his stress before turning over to Ino. She looked at him innocently. He rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Sure why not. Okay just wrap you're arms around my waist and pull when I say so." Ino looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah how about the other way around. How sure am I that you won't squash me and if I can even get my arms around your body?" Kankuro glared at her.

"Are you implying that I am fat!" Ino shook her head.

"No, I think you just did for me." Kankuro again restrained himself from wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing.

"Fine grab the damn kunai and I'll pull on you!" Ino glared at him before shoving him from the tree. Kankuro kept his balance though he had to admit that she was strong. She then wrapped her hands around the kunai resting them lightly before hardening her grip.

"Okay, ready." Kankuro nodded before wrapping his arms around her waist. His fingerless gloves allowed him to feel the soft skin of her stomach. He felt her suck in her gut when his fingers lightly touched her. He smirked before pulling her towards his chest. Ino placed her right foot on the tree as she held on to the kunai while Kankuro pulled her. She then wiggled the kunai a bit to get it loose.

Her hands were straining as she held tightly to the kunai. Kankuro pulled harder while keeping a firm grip around her. Ino groaned in frustration before yelling out.

"Damn it's really stuck!" Kankuro growled hating that he was in this situation.

"No duh! I'll just keep pulling and you hold on!" He then pulled her more closely to his chest as Ino kept wiggling the kunai. Her knuckles were turning white from the intense grip she had on it. Before they both knew it the kunai let out sending them both flying to the ground. Kankuro and Ino yelled out before landing on the ground. Kankuro landing on his back with Ino slamming into his gut. He gasped for air before just lying there.

Ino lifted herself off of Kankuro who was still gasping for air like a fish out of water. After his breath was caught he glared at Ino who smiled happily while holding up the kunai.

"Well we got the kunai out." Kankuro sighed before getting to a stand. He walked pass her to his hat that fell to the ground. He lifted it up checking it over; sadly Ino's constantly wiggling caused a hole to wear into the fabric of the hat. He groaned with his head down. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Kankuro held up his hat to show her.

"Damn, I still wasn't able to save my hat from getting torn." Ino rolled her eyes causing Kankuro to direct another glare to her.

"Please it's a damn hat! You can buy a new one later. Oh and your welcome!" Kankuro snorted.

"Do you really expect me to 'thank you'?" Ino glared at him, though on the inside she felt slightly hurt that he would be so mean. She really didn't have to help him out, hell she could have taunted him then left. Ino looked away sometimes she would just get so stressed and emotional that she would have to cry to let it out. As of right now she could feel the tears prickle her eyes. She sucked in some air and exhaled it.

"Fine whatever. I'm leaving." Ino then walked off, she then ran trying to get away from him. Kankuro raised an eyebrow before sighing and walking away. He still had to get back at a certain 'evil weapon throwing demon'…..

Ino stopped near an alley way as she caught her breath. Little wet tears slowly rolled down her pale cheeks, she hated when this happened. She would get worked up and sad over nothing…nothing at all. Kankuro was nothing, nothing to her at least…..

Ino's eyes sparkled as she saw her apartment all styled up. She squealed happily before hugging Sakura and Hinata. They both took in hard work to get her apartment looking nice for the party. The inside had decorations, drinks, food, and music. Ino jumped up and down squealing more. She so couldn't wait till 7 when everyone would start arriving. It was 5 right now so Ino had to wait two hours but it would be worth it though. Sakura laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"I'm so glad you like it, Hinata and I worked so hard on it." Hinata nodded with a smile. Ino hugged them again before looking at the different food and drinks that were provided. Tsunade went into her own stash for Ino, so she had to remember to thank her so very much. Tsunade said to her, 'You only turn 21 once so live it up!' Ino was sure to remember doing that tonight. Everything was looking perfect exactly what Ino was hoping for. If not even more so. Tonight was going to be the 'Best Birthday Bash' ever! Ino was sure of it….

Lights were glowing every which way lighting up the whole apartment. People she knew from her academy days were there along with her friends now. Even Iruka-sensei dropped by to give her a present before leaving. He said that Anko got pretty pissy when she was left with paper work alone. Ino let him go but not without a kiss on the cheek and hug. After that Kakashi came by giving Ino a 'Happy B-day' giving her a small gift of some sorts then left to do a mission he was assigned to. It was sad he couldn't stay, but it was still nice to know he thought of coming in the first place.

During the whole party Ino talked with people she hadn't talked to in years. She was smiling all the way happy about her big party bash. Sakura was at the refreshments table handing out food and drinks, Naruto was over there apparently trying to flirt with her. It was cute, but Sakura looked slightly annoyed. Hinata was managing the music with the help of Kiba. You could tell by the way she looked down and away from Sakura and Naruto she was upset about him flirting with her, but when you saw Kiba you knew he was pissed cause all she saw was Naruto.

Shino and Gaara were actually speaking to each other over political things. Stuff Ino wasn't too interested in. Lee and Tenten were dancing together, they were so adorable Ino just couldn't help the smile over come her face. Lee was actually a pretty good dancer and Tenten looked to be having loads of fun as well. Ino thought they would be cute together; it was obvious that Sakura didn't have feelings for the Handsome Green Devil of Konoha, but it was obvious that Tenten did though she was very good at hiding it.

Then Ino looked to her two teammates, one her best friend and the other her boyfriend. Chouji was talking with Shikamaru who seemed to have his eyes set on Temari who was dancing with another guy. Ino looked at the way his eyes watched her, venom actually oozing out of his eyes as he watched her. Ino looked down slightly sad. She knew…since a year ago when Temari saved his life…again that there was something there for those two. She could see it in both their eyes. Ino was in love with Shikamaru and hell she had been selfish for the last two years with him, she knew it was strange now on her birthday that she realized that Shikamaru's feelings towards her….were gone.

But it was even worse to know that her feelings towards him…were simply disappearing as well. Ino sometimes hated her birthday because it always caused her to think over what she had done her whole life. When she turned 13 she thought about her relationship with Sakura and renewed it. When she turned 15 she thought about her weight being stupid to care for and was now at a health weight. At 18 she gave in to her feelings for Shikamaru and asked him to go out with her. She could just tell by his eyes now that he cared for her…just not the way she would have loved for him too.

All he saw now was…Temari and her only. So then Ino sucked in some air and walked towards both Chouji and Shikamaru. It was time she set him free…for good. Shikamaru instantly turned to Ino hoping she didn't see him staring at Temari but all he saw from her was understanding and a tad bit of sadness. Shikamaru actually moved to kiss Ino on the lips but she side stepped him allowing him to kiss her cheek. She smiled either way.

"Chouji could I burrow Shikamaru for a minute or two?" Chouji turned to her with a smile.

"Go right a head I need something to drink anyways." With that said Chouji left the two alone to the refreshments table. Ino followed him with her eyes before turning back to Shikamaru who started to look rather bored now.

"I want to give you a present, you know since I forgot to get one for you yesterday on you're birthday." Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? You did give me a present; it's more me forgetting about you…" Ino shrugged either way it didn't matter now. Shikamaru watched her carefully as she sucked in more air before releasing it. Her eyes were trained on him as she spoke.

"I know how you feel about Temari and I know she feels the same for you." Shikamaru was about to reply but Ino held her hand up telling him to stop. "I know our relationship has gone down hill and were kind of….bored with each other. So my gift to you is freedom…" Ino smiled hoping to hold back her tears as she said the rest. "You love her I know it, you know it, even she knows it. So I'm giving you the chance to walk away from me and go to her….no strings attached." Ino tried to keep her smile from faltering. Shikamaru smiled gently with a nod.

"Thank you…Ino…" Shikamaru was about to kiss her, but hauled with an uneasy smile, he then walked away from Ino, walked out of her life to Temari who seemed very happy to see him. Somewhere, somehow Ino thought he would have stuck with her, it made her think about how she acted towards him…so bossy, arrogant, and mean. It was no wonder he wouldn't want to stay…Ino turned and walked away she tried and tried, but the more her thoughts fluttered to what they were and how she was, the more her tears threaten to fall.

She could hold it in no more, Ino left the main room towards her bathroom where she cried her heart out. Was she really that cruel to him? She kept telling herself that she gave him the choice and just because it wasn't the one she thought, or wanted him to choose didn't mean he left because of her…but that was it, he did leave because of her, and now she realized that maybe he had so much as a right to. Ino felt broken, torn and right on her birthday.

She could have chosen any other day to do this, but she had to choose the night of her 21st birthday to do it. Ino was happy she let him go, but she was also sad because there was the question of why he would just go. More tears rolled down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around her body as it shook. There was nothing she could do now, all she could do was forget about it…but it was much harder than forgetting about Sasuke because with Sasuke she never had a chance with so she never really fell for him, but Shikamaru. She went out with Shikamaru; hell she was actually planning on wanting to marry the man…

And now it was all gone…Ino wiped her eyes as she sang to herself.

"Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to myself, happy birthday to…me…" Ino sucked in some air through her mouth.

"Aren't you happy Ino? You got what you wanted…you got what you wanted…" Ino cried even more, she did get what she wanted, she gave the man she loved freedom to be happy. It was sometimes obvious that he wasn't all that happy with her; she just wanted to be naïve about it just so she could keep him. But now he was gone…forever gone…

Ino looked up when she heard a knock on the door. She cleaned up her face quickly before yelling out.

"Yes?" She hoped to god it wasn't Shikamaru or Sakura…anyone else was fine but she just didn't want to see either those two. But the voice she heard on the other side wasn't someone she thought would be here.

"Hey Ino open up!" Kankuro yelled out on the other side of the bathroom door. He didn't even want to come to this stupid birthday bash, but did because his sister threaten to destroy all his puppets…either way he was here and now forced to make sure the evil princess of the hour is okay. No one had seen her for about an hour and were getting worried though the party was going great without her. His frown deepen some more as he waited for a reply, when it finally came it wasn't one he wanted to hear.

"Fuck off and go away! You're not invited!" Ino shouted out while she wiped away some tears. Her thoughts lingered on Shikamaru as she waited for the puppet freak to leave her alone. All she really wanted was to be alone and away from other people. Her thoughts moved to jumping out the window but she didn't get much a chance.

"If you won't come out then I'm going in!" Kankuro yelled from the other side of the bathroom door before busting right through it. He looked at Ino for a second before shutting the door behind him. Ino who was a minute ago in sorrow and pain was now pissed and angry.

"What the hell is your problem? Get the hell out of my bathroom!" Ino screamed to the top of her lungs, though it would be quite impossible for the others to hear with the music blaring. Kankuro yawned with a roll of his eyes.

"Look just tell me what hells wrong with you? Teh, not like I want to know but I'm being forced too, so start talking…" Kankuro sat himself on the floor looking over to Ino. She glared at him but said nothing. He sighed knowing this would be harder than he thought. He didn't care what the hell was wrong with her, but Sakura did and so threaten him to check up on her and get the story. Why was it that everyone seemed to like picking on him nowadays? Either way he was here now and Sakura would break his spine if he didn't come back with answers.

"Come on, it's not like I'm going to judge you or something." Ino didn't reply back she just sat on the toilet glaring at him with her arms crossed under her chest. His eyebrow twitched before he went on. "Please just tell me or Sakura will have a ball with snapping my spine in two, and trust me I know she's not joking about it…" Ino turned her head away from him and out to the window. Her thoughts were back to jumping out the window to get away, but something made her stay put.

So she sat there with Kankuro staring at her waiting for some sort of response to his coming doom if she didn't tell him anything. He was finally loosing his patience when 15 minutes went by without either one speaking. Kankuro mentally teared up at the thought of what Sakura would do to him, but it was better than being in her presence any longer. He stood up all intentions of leaving when she finally spoke.

"You…don't know what its like to set someone you love free…" Ino mumbled out though she didn't move an inch. Kankuro looked to her before sitting back down again. Ino didn't know why she was even telling him this. It was either because he sounded very desperate when he told her Sakura would snap his spine, or because she really just needed someone to confined in. Didn't matter anymore she was talking and he was listening.

"It's…so obvious how he felt towards her, something he never truly felt about me…" Kankuro raised an eyebrow in confusion, what the hell was she really talking about? Who was he and she? Sasuke? Nah, he knew she was with Shikamaru…then…it finally connected into his mind.

"Yeah, it was obvious they had feelings for one another…so that's…who you set free?" Kankuro asked looking at Ino seriously. His tone was kept brief and soft something totally different from how he usually acted towards the blonde girl. Ino sighed finally turning her head back to him. Now he could see the blood shot looking eyes from her constant tears and the pain of it all written on her face.

"Because…they do love each other…I just…choose not to notice till now. I am happy that they can now be together…its just…makes me feel like a horrible person because he left me…" Kankuro thought about it. He was use to this kind of deal since Temari was his sister and she would complain about how she wanted to be with Shikamaru, but wanted to honor her friendship with Ino and not cross on taken territory. He actually found out that he could be a good advice kind of person too…a little bit.

"Just because he left you doesn't mean it was because you were a horrible person. He did it because he felt something for someone else, it just wasn't you." Ino felt some tears prick at her eyes.

"So he just left me because Temari is better than me!" Ino yelled out, she was just so emotional she didn't want to comprehend the truth, she honestly didn't. Kankuro retorted back.

"I'm not saying that! His attraction for you wasn't there anymore! It happens all the time Ino! Open you're God damn eyes and see that not everyone is fucking against you! You were only hurting Shikamaru by staying with him and you know it! But not only that you were hurting yourself by staying with him too!" Ino blinked while her eyes became casted down. Kankuro huffed before relaxing again. He didn't mean to yell or be as harsh, but she didn't know what it was like to feel unwanted. Everyday there were guys out there looking at her hoping she would notice, but doesn't.

Ino honestly didn't know how good she really had it, Kankuro thought as he watched the girl.

"I don't mean to yell, but you need to realize that the world doesn't revolve around you and that no one is against you. I need to go, why don't you just relax and enjoy the rest of you're party…see ya…" Kankuro turned and opened the door; he took one more glance to the girl before walking out of the bathroom leaving Ino to herself.

Ino thought about what he said being as she was alone and could contempt it all. He was right, completely and totally right. She knew she was hurting Shikamaru by keeping him loyal to her, but never really knew that she was hurting herself by keeping him with her too. Kankuro of the sand, the Kazekage's older brother, puppet boy, the one she would murder in a split second without so much as a thought to it showed her a reason why he left and kind of proved that she did the right thing. Ino sighed leaning back to the toilet with her eyes casted to the window looking out to the moon…

Kankuro grumbled as he walked through the living room that was still booming with music and dancing. He was leaving this party, there was no reason for him to stay and all honesty he just wanted to be alone himself. It annoyed him at how dumb Ino was being. Just because one guy didn't like her doesn't mean there aren't about 50 more that do. She was talented, strong, powerful, and smart, she didn't need someone like Shikamaru to tell her that. Kankuro passed the room heading right for the door, he was so close but a pink haired witch decided to block his way.

"So what's wrong with Ino?" Sakura asked watching Kankuro carefully. He sighed; he really didn't want to deal with Sakura right now or really ever.

"Look if you really want to know ask her or more like ask Shikamaru, I'm leaving." Sakura looked at him surprised and was about to yell back to him but Kankuro was already opening the door and was basically out. She frowned deeply at his departure but left him be. By the way he reacted to her…he didn't seem to be all that happy….

3 hours later…

Ino had finally gotten out of the bathroom, but around that time everyone was already leaving. She looked fine to everyone, but in her heart she was broken. Still she knew she would heal eventually. She even had the pleasure of seeing Shikamaru and Temari leave together, hand in hand. He seemed happy about it….for Ino when she wanted to hold his hand she had to force him too. She sighed but waved to them, after what Kankuro said to her…she really thought about it. And she was happy for them, Shikamaru deserved to love someone who loved him back and…Ino did but that love was slowly disappearing.

By now everyone was gone, Ino had to literally push Sakura out the door when she kept questioning why Shikamaru was with Temari, where the hell she was all night, and she really wanted to help her clean up. Ino insisted though that she leave and she would clean up most of it. Then tomorrow morning they could work together to get most of the cleaning done with. Right now though she would deal with cleaning. So Ino got to work.

First, was getting rid of the trash from the papers that were springed on the ceiling and walls. Second, was to get the kitchen cleaned up and whatever food left to be thrown away. Third, was cleaning up the bottles of alcohol and storing away the ones that weren't drunk out of. Before long she had it all done with.

Ino sat there holding a bottle of Sake in her right hand. It was about 3 in the morning and all she could think of was drinking her sorrows away. Or what little sorrows were left. She wasn't upset over Shikamaru…she was upset over Kankuro. She treated him like such a jerk and all he was doing was trying to help even if he was forced to do so. Ino didn't know why she felt sad about it, but he made something spark…in her heart…

She giggled when she realized that rhymed and then drank some more of her sake. She brought the bottle to her lips and let the strong alcohol go down her throat and through the rest of her body. It numbed out most of her pain, and as she thought about him (mind you its not very rational thinking since she's drunk off her ass) the more an idea was evoked from her mind.

"Hehehe… (hic) Won't he be surprised…." She smiled happily before lifting her drunken body from the ground and exiting out of her apartment….

Kankuro at the moment was lying in bed trying to sleep. Temari never came home not that he really cared much and Gaara had his own room three doors down the hall of the hotel they were staying in. For most of the night he had been tossing and turning. Though by now he was finally starting to drift his mind was still in conflict with Ino. He did feel bad about yelling and even worse about just leaving her there, but he could tell she needed more time alone. Still, ever since that damn moment she has been plaguing his mind, keeping him awake, and most off driving the poor puppet master insane.

Her face was just so unforgettable in his minds eye. Her eyes puffy red, cheeks a bit rosy, hair spiraled around her, and body close together. She was just so vulnerable and so…innocent to him. Ino really did amuse him. Her quick temper attitude, feisty comebacks, and even her secret smiles she gives when she thinks no one is looking. For a great ninja she didn't seem to care about the number one rule- never show emotion.

Her whole personality was full of life and emotion, Kankuro couldn't think of her without it honestly. Her eyes were so lively, so bright blue…His eyes broke open as his shinobi senses kicked in when he felt a cool cross breeze come over him. Kankuro remembered that he did not open a window that night so….

He stayed still wondering who the hell thought they could honestly sneak up on him or even more so probably try to kill him. Morons. Kankuro waited but there wasn't any movement at all except for his chest rising and falling. Either the intruder knew he was awake and alert or…they left…He tried his best to keep his eyes closed without making it look like he was forcing it but there was just something strange about it…there was a smell in the room but not a nasty or gross smell…it seemed like…roses?

Kankuro gasped for air when someone decided to slam theirselves right into his body. He was quick though and grabbed the person and flipping their positions so their body was under his. Finally he looked down on the intruder to see it was….Ino Yamanaka?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kankuro hissed out. Ino seemed dazed probably from the struggle they had Kankuro thought but after looking closely at her face his mind came to one thing. "You're fucking drunk aren't you? Why the hell did you come here?" Kankuro waited for her to answer his questions. She seemed to be thinking about it before spitting out.

"I wanted to surprise you…" She giggled a little after saying that smiling up to him. Kankuro looked at her like she was Naruto saying he came for ramen. Surprise him? Why the hell would she want to surprise him? He sighed, bad enough that he was getting close to sleep and couldn't get the damn blonde out of his mind but now she was laying underneath him, drunk off her ass, and wasn't so much as making a word of sense.

"Okay…why did you want to surprise me?" Ino shrugged and hic-up after. She giggled again covering her mouth with her left hand. Yeah…he thought as much.

"Fine then why did you come to me? Why not Sakura, Temari, or even one of you're guy friends?" Ino slide her head to the side looking up at him, studying him. Kankuro looked down at her appointedly hoping her answer would make sense, but he slowly doubted it.

"Because…I wanted you to help wash the pain away…" Everything seemed to slow to a stop at this. Now her giddy, happy drunken smile was replaced with a sad, pleading look to him. Wash the pain away?

"How the hell can I wash you're pa-." Ino was leaned up against him as her lips pressed softly to his. Kankuro was stunned at how bold she was to do that but then again she was drunk and that usually did make you bold and outrageous. Even so Ino kept going pressing her lips more deeply to his shifting them around trying to get him to respond to her kiss. He didn't know what to do; well he knew how to kiss but what would come from this? All she wanted was to drive the pain away not really want him, but even so his rational mind was loosing to his feelings and her small body pressed so tightly to him.

Ino smiled lightly when Kankuro responded back to her kiss pushing her down on his bed as his lips attacked her. Though most of her mind was in a drunken haze she knew what was happening, when she was thinking about what to say to him as to why she came to him…she took a hard long look to his face. It was clean and his hair was showing. His brown mess, spiky hair was showing and his face…it was…it made her wonder why he wanted to hide it underneath all that Kabuki paint in the first place but she could always ask about that later.

Kankuro couldn't get a hold of himself; he just kept kissing her, smothering her lips with his. He was all suddenly hot now, burning hot. He was pretty glad to feel the breeze from outside come in. His lips descended from hers letting Ino get air to her lungs as his attacked her chin then slowly moving from there down to her neck. He licked and sucked on the tender skin there and smiled when Ino's voice came out as a moan. It was beautiful, not high pitched or loud like her normal voice was. He stopped all he was doing to look up at her. Ino was staring down at him and smiled gently to him.

"Don't stop…" She mumbled letting her hands roam. They moved down his chest that was covered with a black cotton shirt. She could feel some soaked spots and smiled more knowing he was sweating underneath. Her hands came to stop at the hem of his shirt and then started to pull it up. Kankuro grabbed his shirt once it was pulled from his stomach helping the girl throw it off. There her hands explored again. Feeling the tough muscle and skin that was hidden from spying eyes. His chest wasn't whitely pale like probably his brothers' but it was slightly tanner looking.

Ino pressed her lips to his neck giving him soft almost not there butterfly kisses. She moved down slowly making sure her lips touched every part of his neck before coming to his chest. Kankuro looked down to her watching as she had her fill of him. She kissed his chest lightly, teasing him. Though she was drunk she really knew how to make him want more. Ino felt herself grow more bold she grabbed one of Kankuro's hands and brought it to rest on one of her breast. She smiled up to him as he stood still. Technically this wasn't his first time, second, but not first yet he still could never get into touching something so off limits to anyone else.

Ino mumbled something that was gibberish to him before raising her chest against his hand, beckoning him to move his hand. Without further invitation, Kankuro moved his hand on her breast, giving a little squeeze before moving the soft globe around in his hand. By her soft moans it seemed that she was enjoying it. Soon enough though he was able to find her nipple that became rather hard from his touches. Kankuro gave it a little squeeze as well getting a better response to the blond hair girl under him. Ino tossed her head to the side before reaching up and giving him a big bite on his shoulder.

Kankuro lightly moaned his chest rumbling against her stomach. Ino giggled a little as she released his shoulder from her teeth. He then leaned down kissing her deeply. His hand became more bold and went underneath the flimsies shirt she was wearing; there his hand touched her soft, smooth breast. Ino gasped in his mouth allowing him entry into her mouth. His tongue moved slowly around her mouth brushing up against her tongue as they battled. Her tongue won though and forced his back into his mouth with hers right behind.

Smiling lightly, Kankuro squeezed Ino's nipple and tugged at it making her moan loudly into her mouth. Yes, he was really enjoying this, but quickly reality hit. He stood still when he felt Ino's wandering hand land on a rather large lump being held in his pants. She smiled up at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just as she was about to touch him further, he reacted quickly snatching her hand and keeping both hands up against her chest.

Okay, now he was in the right state of mind. Thinking over this he knew he was doing something very wrong. Ino wasn't willing…she was drunk. He could taste the liquor in his mouth from their tongue battle. Though it had been a long time since he had been with a girl and thinking of stopping now was making him want to cry out, Kankuro knew he had to do the right thing.

"What the hell are you really doing here Ino?" Her giggly smile left to a sorrowful face.

"I wanted you to take my pain aw-No!" Kankuro said loudly to keep her from finishing her sentence. "No, Ino I can't do that. You're drunk and you have no idea what the hell you are doing right now. Argh…Going any further with you would be me taking advantage of you and I'm not going to do that." He pulled away then getting off her and looking around on the floor for his discarded shirt. Ino sat up giving his back a tearful look before it turned to anger.

"Oh so I'm not good for you!" Kankuro jumped at her angry voice and turned to her holding his shirt in his hand.

"No Ino that's not it." He was about to speak on but she was quicker in her anger. "Yes that is what you're saying. You don't think I'm good enough for you! I don't even know why I came to you of all people, jeez I'm mean Gaara would probably have been better." Kankuro was quickly in front of her with anger of his own. He hated it when people compared him to his brother, in power, looks, and whatever else there was to compare between the two. Even if Gaara wasn't loved before Kankuro had always felt second best to him, always. And for Ino to even mention his name like that it was literally driving him insane.

"Oh well you want him so badly why don't you go get him! If you think he's better than me well we'll see!" He then smashed Ino's lips to his aggressively, she whined at his quickness but her whine was turned to a moan. Kankuro shoved her against the wall near his bed placing his right knee right between her legs and pressing up against her. His lips attacked hers brutality but it was something she liked, a lot. He then kissed her neck going down the column of it before biting her rather hard on her shoulder leaving a nice sized bruise.

Ino felt her pleasure shoot through the roof at his attention. She was enjoying his harshness, she loved it. Ino found herself actually wanting him even more, it wasn't the alcohol controlling her anymore. She truly wanted him now, more than anything else.

"Kankuro…I want…you…" She mumbled out as his mouth latched on to her nipple he was messing around with earlier. He nipped it quickly and pulled away from her once he heard her say that. Inside he wanted to continue, but for his own good and hers, he pulled away tugging her shirt into place. He walked to the door opening it and pointing out there.

"It's too late for that Ino, I think its time you leave…" Ino glared at him before walking out quickly, he looked down in slight shame to himself. He knew, just knew that he would regret doing this for a very long time…

"Hey, where's Ino? I thought she was going to be here?" Temari asked Shikamaru as she looked for her friend. Shikamaru shrugged feeling dread overcome his heart as he thought of her. Gaara was speaking to Tsunade and Naruto. He nodded to them giving Naruto a hand shake and turning to them. Everyone was there, except for Ino. Tenten took Temari's attention away by talking to her a bit before they were to depart. Kankuro was standing alone. He looked pretty sleep deprived and annoyed to death.

He stood away from everyone else looking off at the village. He was both glad and sad about Ino not showing up. Glad so they didn't have to confront each other about the whole ordeal last night, yet sad because some part of him wanted to see her before he left. Kiba came up to him smiling with a fanged tooth.

"Hey, you alright man?" Kankuro nodded looking towards the dog-nin.

"Yeah…just have this sinking feeling inside…" Kiba looked down before grinning towards the puppet master. Kankuro looked at him funny before asking, "What the hell is with that smile?" Kiba grinned more and shaking his head.

"Usually when you get a sinking feeling it means you're gonna miss someone…Now I'm flattered you'll miss me…" He talked off laughing as Kankuro gripped his hands and yelled at him to shut up. The younger ninja just laughed good-heartedly and patting other on the back. "Hey, I'm just messin' with ya; I think I know who this person is you're feeling this way towards…I mean I do smell her all over you…"

Kankuro felt all color bleed from his face as he looked to Kiba.

"You wouldn't dare…" Kiba laughed and shook his head to him again.

"Nah, I wouldn't say a word…you're secret safe with me…" With that said Kiba walked off from him going over and hanging on Naruto as they waved 'bye' to the sand team. Kankuro walked off with Temari leading and Gaara beside him. He turned to look back one last time, he blinked before turning away from the others…Did he see? Was she there?

"Nah, I must be going crazy…" He mumbled to himself, not turning back to Konoha…If he did he would have saw her….Ino….

**Kill me if you want but this is now a twoshot and I will try to update soon….it took me literally years to finally get into this damn story again…sigh well I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and if I'm not satisfied with myself I just might make this into a chapter story…**

**Anywho there's the first part so enjoy…**

**P.S- katsuyo I'm sorry for taking so long, I really hoped you enjoyed this and please give me a review!! Update you're story as well!! I'm out…**

**LostsoulofRegret **


End file.
